


Put a Ring on it

by acpendra, Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark Okumura Eiji, Eiji's parents are kind of terrible, Horny Eiji, M/M, Mafia lords being gross, Shorter Wong Being a Little Shit, antagonist Ash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/acpendra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Yut Lung Lee doesn't always make the best choices but he really puts his foot in it when he wakes up from one of his drunken blackouts in bed with Japanese tourist, Eiji Okamura who he appears to have married.His brothers desperate to improve their public image due to their ties to the Club Cod scandal see an opportunity.With the Vietnamese closing in, faltering public opinion toward the Lee name and a former vengeful prostitute with a taste for Mafia blood.Yut Lung and Eiji have no choice but to survive together.
Relationships: Lee Hua-Lung/Lee Yut-Lung, Lee Yut-Lung & Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/others, Okumura Eiji & Shorter Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Yut Lung woke up with a killer headache which wasn’t new. He was after all used to shoving whole bottles down his gullet with the intention of letting the world fade into a blur. The attractive and very naked Japanese boy in the hotel bed was new and entirely unwelcome and oh fuck! Yut Lung quickly went through his private phone a bunch of angry text messages from Wang Lung flew across the screen. Our mutual friend was most displeased by your absence translation. 

“You left the client hanging and I had to refund him you stupid whore!” Life was so grand when your own brother was your pimp, Yut Lung thought sarcastically. He felt sticky but he didn’t have time for a bath. He needed to get out of here before his bed partner woke up. He got up and started dressing only for the other boy on the bed to open his eyes and freak out. 

Yut Lung clutched his throbbing head great “ Alright listen here Japanese boy, we were both drunk. Things got out of hand. Let's agree to go our separate ways and never speak of this again”  
“ Go our separate ways but…..” the other boy pointed to the matching rings on both their fingers and bits and pieces came back to Yut Lung’s throbbing brain.  
“Let's really do something that’ll piss my brothers off!” 

“And you didn’t stop me!” Yut Lung yelled 

“ I was drunker than you were!” the Japanese boy retorted “ You took my virginity!” the boy squeaked realization dawning on him. 

Yut Lung pauses “ How much does it hurt?” his voice comes out concerned despite himself

“ I’m a little sore but it's fine,” the boy said softly he’s lying. 

The younger boy sighs “ Get up and let me inspect you” he orders. 

“ I’m really not…” the older starts. 

“ I already fingered you” Yut Lung points out not one to waste time. 

The older boy does turn and he’s a little red, Yut Lung wants to smack his drunk self. 

“ I’m sorry” Yut Lung goes through his clothes and finds his bottle of ointment. He tosses it to the Japanese boy. 

“ Eiji, It's fine, I remember you being mostly gentle” the older boy flushes.

“ How was it even legal?” Yut Lung groaned 

“ Your seventeen New York law was fine with it” Eiji shrugged. 

“ That just shows this City is insane letting two obviously intoxicated teenagers wed” Yut Lung complains. “ I don’t have time for you now, I know your hotel address. I’ll send a check” he promised. 

“ We’re married” Eiji sounds confused. 

“ I’ll cover emotional damages as well” Yut Lung retorts, tossing his ring onto the bedside table. Then he swiftly dresses and exits the hotel room without a backward glance...

I expected the throat grab Yut Lung thinks as fear clouds his brain under his brother's heavy hand.  
“ Sorry Big Brother Wang, the client didn’t show and I got a bit lost” 

“ You lying little slut!” Hau Lung interjects flashing an internet video at him and  
Clicking it, his throat tightens further under his eldest brother's grip.

“ Kid, are you really sure?” someone asks on-screen “ Maybe once you’ve sobered up we can…”  
The Yut Lung on the screen reaches into his pocket and throws cash at the guy “ I’m Yut Lung fucking Lee course I’m sure!” He aggressively throws more cash at the guy “ Can't give you my ass this time, it's sold” Yut Lung proudly walks over to Eiji wrapping his arms around him. 

“I’m the proud owner of that ass!” Eiji yells loudly. 

Yut Lung can hear people laughing in the background. 

“ Exactly so marry us or go to Hell” Yut Lung makes out with Eiji in front of everyone. 

“ I already got….the... cake,” Eiji says with a dopey grin holding a boxed cake. He dips his finger in the whipped cream and gives Yut Lung a mustache.  
The two of them start laughing like empty-headed fools.  
“ Your fun never had fun before!” Yut Lung on the screen gushes 

Hau Lung slams his hand on the pause button furiously. “ I do recall a play once about a great man strangling his unfaithful lover. I’m starting to see why he did it” the man’s eyes gleam reminding Yut Lung how little control he actually has over his prideful brother. 

Yut Lung grovels at their feet in Cantonese declaring himself a disgrace to the Lee name not deserving their grace. Anything and everything to save himself from the fall out of his bright choice to get a bit tipsy while waiting for his client. 

Wang Lung strikes him to signal for Yut Lung to shut up. He stands there lost in obvious thought. “ We might be able to use this” he muses.  
“ How?” Hau Lung demands angrily 

“ Think of him as a long term client” Wang Lung smirks “ Our public image has been faltering ever since Mr. Golzine came under scrutiny ”  
“ Oh yes, that messy situation with his favorite whore and that American reporter” Hau Lung scoffs. 

“ Exactly, look at these comments people think this crass display is cute. It's something viewed as favorable by the citizens of New York” Wang Lung declared. “ A ring on his finger won’t keep him from our bed” The Eldest brother soothed. 

“ You let me take our little brother without you around” Hau Lung bargained.  
No! Yut Lung thinks desperately, really hoping that Wang Lung’s pride overrules Hau Lung’s entitlement. It was the only good thing about his iron fist that Yut Lung didn’t have to worry about Hau Lung touching him unless they were all together. 

“ Are you trying to make a power play brother?” Wang Lung asked, eyes narrowing. 

“ If I were trying to make a play, I’d make you listen to me fucking him while in your office halfway across the sea” Hau Lung retorted.  
Wang Lung slapped him across the face hard.  
Yut Lung hides a smirk. 

“ You overstep your role in the family” The eldest brother declared. 

The look on Hau Lung’s face reminds Yut Lung of the time he talked his brother into screwing him in Wang Lung's sheets. Normally he’d take advantage but tonight he figures he better not risk anything. If anything he’ll have to manipulate Hau Lung into backing off. 

“ Then I ‘ll have the Japanese boy shot” Hau Lung declared. Yut Lung feels a flash of guilt run through him.  
“ You’d give up a PR campaign designed to increase the goodwill of our queer clients. The tossing off of our image as old-fashioned classists who are out of touch?” Wang Lung inquires  
“ He’s not even our station” Hau Lung sniffed “ I could overlook his unfortunate ethnicity” he adds. 

“ Exactly, he’s one of them, I'll appeal to the masses” Wang Lung decided. 

“ What about our clients?” Hau Lung argued 

“ He’s getting too old anyway, I always intended to wed him to one of the Mafia Families” Wang Lung admitted. “ I pictured someone older and more influential” he glared at Yut Lung who bowed his head. 

“ But maybe this is a Blessing from the Heavens” he pauses “ I’ll arrange a meeting with the Okamura’s”...

“ You mean to tell me that you consider drunken declarations binding” Eiji’s father sounds like he’s trying hard to save face. He’s a man who looks like he’s aged ten years from stress. Every time he coughs or speaks he struggles to hide the agony from what appears to be a recent surgery he hasn’t quite recovered from. 

“ I’m deeply sorry my son caused you such trouble Lee Sama” Mrs Okamura is all false smiles. 

“ Please call me Hau, I can see where this young man gets his good looks from” 

Yut Lung has to fight the urge to laugh at how easily the woman eats this up. The fluttering of the lashes, the “ In that case you can call me Kana Chan” Mrs. Okamura is far too easy. Her husband doesn’t look particularly surprised. Which tells Yut Lung this behavior is normal for his wife. 

“ They signed legal documents” Wang Lung motioned to a servant that produces the agreements Yut Lung and Eiji signed. 

“ I’m very sorry for what has occurred,” Mr. Okamura said bowing deeply. 

“ I understand the Japanese to be honorable people. The type of people who would honor a promise to my family” Wang Lung said pleasantly. 

Yut Lung resisted the urge to scoff the Japanese and everyone else was whatever his eldest brother declared them to be to achieve his goals. 

“ I’m sorry, I can't accept” Eiji declares 

Yut Lung grits his teeth. If Wang Lung is going to sell him off anyway. The Japanese boy is better than some fifty-year-old mobster with anger issues. Yut Lung remembers very little of that night but he must have seen something beneficial in the Japanese boy to walk him to the altar. 

“ May we please have a moment alone with our son,” Mr. Okamura asked. The Lees agree and all of them leave. Wang gives Yut Lung a nod before he goes into the other room and the boy listens through the door. 

“ Where’s Kanako chan?” Eiji asked 

“ With Obachan at the Silver Dragon Hotel,” his mother interjected. “ The Lees paid for us to stay at one of their Hotels” she added cheerfully. 

“ You want to ruin a good marriage prospect?” Mr. Okamura scolded. 

“ You never even wanted me to marry a guy!” Eiji snapped. 

“ At least you’ll be the man in the relationship,” said Eiji’s father 

Yut Lung imagines ripping his new Father in law’s eyes out.

“ Yut Lung doesn’t want me, he threw me out of the hotel room” Eiji protested 

“ He’s a rich boy they don’t know what they want” Mrs. Okamura argued. “ They flit about until you make them settle down” 

“It's up to you to reign him in, teach him to be good, young. So you won’t have my problem” Mr. Okamura agreed. 

“Problem, I worked at the canning factory to pay for your hospital bed” Mrs. Okamura declared indignantly. 

“ You also flirted with every man who cast you a glance!” Mr. Okamura griped “ All the neighbors saw you dolled up like you were twenty years younger, ridiculous!” 

“ Can you guys not argue here?” Eiji said wearily. 

“ Eiji why do you not want to marry into such a respectable family?” Mr. Okamura seemed puzzled 

“ I don’t want to be a burden on Yut Lung” Eiji declared 

“ So you’d rather be a burden on your family, than some yujo you hooked up with” Mrs Okamura argued. 

“ Kana!” Mr. Okamura warned, “ Eiji, what did I tell you before they took me to the hospital?” 

“ It is now up to me to take care of the family,” Eiji said quietly. 

“ Its your duty to take care of your mother and sister. Now that I can no longer do so” Mr. Okamura said 

“ I can provide without marrying!” Eiji declared 

“ How you failed at a perfectly good career because you lost focus!” Mr. Okamura lectured.  
Eiji goes completely silent. 

“ What no smart answer?” Mrs. Okamura asked him 

“ You will accept Lee’s proposal,” Mr. Okamura said tightly.

Yut Lung moves away from the door swiftly he’s heard enough. Then he goes to join his eldest brothers in the other room.  
“The parents are forcing him to accept,” Yut Lung said, starting the conversation in Cantonese.

“ Of course they are, you saw Mr. Okamura tonight” Wang Lung gloats. 

“ He recently had surgery they are exchanging their son with the expectation, we pay the medical bills” the boy realized. 

" We'll also give them a generous allowance," Wang said 

It's funny Eiji had obviously lived a life of blissful innocence only for it to be utterly shattered by the same people who gave him that life. Was that your plan to raise a naive tool to suit your needs? Yut Lung wondered, perhaps it's his fault for allowing you to lure him into a false sense of security at birth. I once had that same illusion of security. Yut Lung thinks back to the conversation what did they mean by ruining a successful career? He suddenly realizes he knows next to nothing about the boy he’s married to. Yut Lung doesn’t like not knowing it's something that will have to be remedied. 

The Okamura come back in and sit back down to began the exchange. 

“ Your brother should take our name, it's tradition,” Mr. Okamura declared. Yut Lung cuts in tired of being put in the role of the wife. He got married as a gay man and should be treated as such. 

“ I believe you often require the husband to take the name of the wife to enter their family business,” Yut Lung said. It's useless in New York surnames mean nothing but Yut Lung is counting on the Japanese couple's ignorance of such matters.  
They eagerly agree and the matter is put to rest.  
They both want a big ceremony; legal documents aren’t enough for either pair.  
There’s much discussion about how much of it will follow both their traditions.

“ Lee Sama, is there any way there can be children?” Mrs. Okamura asked hopefully  
Yut Lung internally bites his lip to keep from screaming no children in this house do you have any clue what goes on here? 

Eiji nearly spits out his drink “ Ma it's a bit early to be thinking about that yet!” he argues. 

“ We can pick out a surrogate mother,” Wang Lung said. 

“ Why don’t you help us pick out the right one? It's clear you're a woman with fine taste” Hau Lung compliments.  
Yut Lung wants to throw up on the table. 

Eiji laughs “ With her picky taste, we’ll be looking through photos till I’m forty”  
Everyone but Yut Lung laughs. 

The servants bring a full Japanese meal, as Wang Lung continues to try to slyly sway the Okamura’s to his way of thinking. While Hau Lung gives a few compliments here and there and makes a few jokes happily pouring the couples drinks. “ To family!” Hau Lung declares clinking glasses with each of the Okamura’s even Eiji seems swayed to join the celebration. 

Yut Lung wants to reach for the dam bottle himself but then he remembers how he got into this mess and reluctantly absolves which puts him in an even more sour mood.  
By the end of the night the Okamura’s are stuffed, slightly buzzed, and have nothing but charitable feelings towards the Lee family. 

“ We’ll have the wedding in a week from now,” Wang Lung promised. As they are loaded into a cab. Once it drives off he smiles like a wolf in a sheep pen. 

“ Tomorrow Eiji is going to become used to his new accommodations” his eldest brother promises. 

“ I can't believe we have to host a Japanese tea ceremony!” Hau Lung complained 

“ It'll all be worth it, once Eiji, Okamura becomes the face of our campaign” Wang Lung promises. 

Later Yut Lung sits in his room replaying every online video he can find about his drunken mistake. It doesn’t tell him much about his husband. He’ll just have to do this the usual way


	2. Chapter 2

Eiji looks like a rabbit surrounded by wolves as the reporters flash camera’s in his face and microphones are shoved near his mouth. Yut Lung feels a touch of sympathy. It was cruel of them hanging back like this, but Hau Lung claimed he wanted to see how Eiji handled the Media. After several arguments with Wang Lung he stood triumphant. 

“ How does it feel to be a Lee?” 

“ what can you tell us about the shady dealings?” 

“ How do you feel about the betting pool surrounding how long Yut Lung Lee will stay faithful to you?”  
Yut Lung forced his expression to remain pleasant at that last one. 

More and more questions are thrown at him until Eiji turns to look at Yut Lung pleadingly. It stuns him. He’s used to seeing that look directed at his brothers as wasteful as it is. The younger boy thinks about it if he steps in he’s sure to get punished but if he doesn’t and the Japanese boy blurts out something i’ll be another PR nightmare he’s sure to get blamed for.  
Also having Eiji in his debt this early isn’t a bad move. 

Hau Lung tries to grab his arm “ I’m not letting you defend the Japanese slut!” he hissed

“You're going to stop me brother, in front of all these reporters?” Yut Lung asked innocently 

The man backs off “ Your forgetting who convinced him, you’d be useful”  
How could Yut Lung forget he pushes down his anger and smiles at the reporters. 

“ My brothers have approved our union. They’d been long-term supporters of the LGTBQ community as many of our patrons can attest” The one’s being blackmailed Yut Lung thinks darkly. “ My husband has had a very long day, and needs his rest” he pauses “ But we’ll be happy to answer any of your questions at a later date” then he turns and leads Eiji straight into the gates of Hell…

“ You fucking bastard!” Hau Lung pulls Yut Lung’s wrist he, cries out more in surprise. Hau has never been physically violent with him. He likes to act like the benevolent protector enamored with the seductive beauty. Hau seems to have lost his mind. 

“ Yut Lung!” Eiji inspects his wrist worriedly 

“ Its only sprained,” Yut Lung snapped, pulling away from him.

“ Brother Hau!” Wang Lung snapped 

“ He disobeyed me” Hau whines petulantly. 

“ Eiji wasn’t ready for those questions, I acted in the best interests of the Lee Family” Yut Lung declared. 

“ I’m sorry for troubling you !” Eiji interjects “ I didn’t mean to cause conflict among your family” he bursts out apologetically. 

Wang Lung laughs “ I thought it might be a con but you really are as simple as you seem” he invades Eiji’s personal space. “ But the media likes it so you’ll play house with my brother”  
The Japanese boy looks a little angry “ Fuck you! I intend to be a good husband and not simply play around” 

“ Nobel sentiment if our brother were yours” Wang Lung nods.  
“ I won’t deny you your marital rights. All you have to do is look cute and do what we tell you” Wang Lung proposed. “ You may now kiss the bride” he shoves Eiji at Yut Lung who catches him. 

Then the two brothers leave their mocking laughter ringing in both boy's ears as they leave to go call for the servants to grab Eiji's luggage.  
Yut Lung and Eiji sit awkwardly in what was once Yut Lung’s chambers but is now their quarters he supposes. 

“ Let me wrap up your hand” Eiji offers. 

“ There are clean linen bandages over there,” Yut Lung said resisting the urge to snap he can do it himself. He’ll play nice until he gets what he needs.  
Eiji tenderly wraps his hand “ Thank you, Yut Lung” 

“You're surprisingly good at this” Yut Lung comments. 

“ I got injured a lot before,” Eiji said 

“ Sports?” Yut Lung guessed 

“ How did you know?” Eiji asked 

Yut Lung runs the tip of his finger over Eiji’s biceps enjoying the shiver he receives. “ The servants unpacked multiple pairs of running shoes” he pauses leisurely “ So what is it track? Swimming, Baseball you don’t look like a football player?” 

“ You act like there's some big mystery I’m quite boring” Eiji laughs. 

“ What happened that night?” Yut Lung asked him switching tactics to get him more comfortable. 

“ You really don’t remember?” Eiji asked 

“ I blacked out completely” Yut Lung admits.

“ Ibe took me to a gay bar. I saw you um having a bit of trouble with some older guys. So I followed you around all night” 

“ I permitted this?” Yut Lung asked 

“ You were very annoyed” Eiji smiled at the memory “ You were looking for someone a date?”  
“ Something like that” Yut Lung said. 

“ They didn’t show, so you screamed fuck the world. Turned to me and said “ If your going to be irritating at least buy me a drink” 

“ You kept making snide remarks and challenging me” Eiji laughed “ I tried to keep up with you all night” 

“ Competitive streak makes sense you were an athlete,” Yut Lung remarks.

“ I got drunk and dragged you to the dance floor” Eiji admitted.

“ We must have looked terrible” The younger boy mused.

“ I think we were too drunk to care at that point” Eiji chuckled. 

“ So that’s all?” Yut Lung asked 

“ Then I think we got kicked out,” Eiji said. 

“ Me” Yut Lung guessed

“ Some guys started calling me a samurai boy and you started mocking him back. Then his buddy broke a bottle and started coming at you with the sharp edges. I guess you were pretty drunk because you just smiled and told him to do it” 

“ So I tackled him and thing got out of hand,” Eiji said awkwardly. “ I was declared your annoying Japanese Hero and lead around New York”  
“ that’s it?” Yut Lung frustrated

“The details get a bit fuzzy for me as well after we hit the other bar” Eiji admitted. “ I can just remember bits and pieces” 

“ Thank you for being absolutely useless!” Yut Lung huffs then prepares for bed he crawls into the covers. Clad in his red silk pajamas with embroidery.  
Eiji looks upset “ You really don’t remember,” he said quietly. Then he sighs and turns off the lights sliding off his shirt and slipping under the covers. 

“ Stay on that side!” Yut Lung orders 

He hears shuffling as Eiji obeys him the two lay there awkwardly each wrapped in their own bubble of misery... 

“ By the power invested in me by the state of New York, you may now kiss your husband” 

Eiji gives Yut Lung a kiss that is full of more passion than anything he’s ever gotten from any of his clients. The younger boy touches his lip in bewilderment.  
The Japanese boy looks like he’s about to start stammering apologies so Yut Lung shuts him up with his mouth and not because he secretly wants to keep kissing the other boy. The Japanese boy is flushed by the time they break apart. While walking down the aisle on Eiji’s arm he’s reminded why this isn’t the worst thing. As he spots several of his brother's allies eyeing him like the last cut of beef being paraded right past them.  
Yut Lung is glad the after party is over quickly the two of them are shuffled into a plain and inconspicuous car between a rough-looking pair of men. 

“ This isn’t the way to Lee Manor” Eiji realized. 

“ First we’re making a stop” One of the men grinned. 

“ Turn this car around!” Yut Lung ordered

“ Sorry, princess got my orders from your big brothers” The man declared. 

Yut Lung tensely settles back his knuckles, whitening Eiji reaches out, and touches his hand. What is he trying to do establish dominance as his parents told him? Yut Lung yanks his hand away, he will not be controlled.  
The two of them pull up to a series of Chinese American shops and businesses. 

“ Do you think we’re going out to dinner?” Eiji asked 

“ This late are you empty-headed?” Yut Lung scoffs before the doors are thrown open and the two of them are waved out. 

They are lead by the men with guns toward one of the little shops. Then there’s a crash and a yell as a tiny middle-aged man badly beaten and sobbing is thrown from his shop by another man.  
“ Why are you harassing this guy?” Eiji demanded 

“ This worthless piece of shit borrowed money and didn’t pay it back!” said his brother's man. 

“ Please Business has been slow…... I barely have enough….to pay my rent!” the man pleads. 

“ Yut Lung, could we ask your brothers for a loan to give this man?” Eiji asked obviously 

Yut Lung laughed long and hard “ Who do you think he owes money to?” 

“ But your brothers have so much” Eiji gaped. 

One of his brother's men pulls out a lighter and throws it onto the shop.  
The man goes crazy screaming about his lively hood as the building burns.

“ Take out the whole block!” said the head of his brother's men

“ No my daughter lives two doors down, my neighbors!” the man screamed in mandrin  
Yut Lung brushes away his own discomfort “ He should have thought of this before deciding not to settle his debt!” he reminds himself

“ No!” Eiji rushes forward only to be grabbed and held back by his brother's men. 

Around them, the whole block blazes as the set flames greedily consume everything in their path. There’s no better symbolism for his brother nature he thinks bitterly.  
“ We are done here? Asked one of his brother's men 

“ One more thing” the leader grins and hurls the older man into the burning building. In a moment of pure malice that even horrifies Yut Lung. The rest of his men quickly lock the doors laughing and jeering. Eiji is pinned between two of his brother's men as he struggles fiercely.  
The two of them are lead or in the Japanese boys, case dragged to another car that wouldn’t be identifiable in a lineup. The doors open and the two of them are shoved beside a grinning Hau Lung.  
“ Did you like my gift?” He taunts  
Eiji just stares at him in horrified silence looking like he's on the verge of a breakdown.  
…  
When they get back to the manor Yut Lung opens his mouth to say something.  
He’ll never admit it but maybe a tiny part of him feels bad for the Japanese boy. However, his smooth edges need to be sharpened if he’s going to thrive here. The younger boy feels a steel barrel pressed to his head. 

“ Walk!” Eiji said his hand is shaking a bit. 

“You're trying to take me hostage so you can escape,” Yut Lung said calmly “You're holding it wrong” Eiji’s eyes flicker and Yut Lung moves to disarm the older boy and pointing his gun at him. “ Even if you did manage to get past the guards and their dogs. Where would you go with your parents? My brothers already offered to pay their medical bills before they set foot in our home. All they had to do was persuade you to accept your fate” 

“ It was basic necessities their not bad people for that!” Eiji spat 

“ Basics, my brothers offered them a giant weekly check” Yut Lung revealed. 

“ They wouldn’t” Eiji’s eyes went wide. 

“ We have more in common than I thought” Yut Lung observes.

“ I’m nothing like you!” The Japanese boy insisted “ I’d never stand by and watch a man die!” 

“ What did your feeble struggles amount to? Is the man safe or did he burn to death with his business?” Yut Lung asked sardonically 

“ I can't believe I walked an asshole like you down the alter!” Eiji retorted. “ Twice!” he adds. 

“ You weren’t my first choice either!” Yut Lung shoots back. “ Like it or not we’re stuck together. “ Unless” he shoves the gun back into Eiji’s hand and closes his fingers around it guiding it until the barrel is shoved against his heart. 

“ I’m not shooting an unarmed person!” The Japanese boy exclaimed

“ What difference does it make, if I’m armed or not!” Yut Lung yelled back

Eiji throws down the gun and gets into their bed and pulls the covers over his head. 

“ Alright,” Yut Lung huffs and turns his head away. He doesn’t want to speak to the stupid Japanese either.  
Later that night he wakes to the sound of cries. He looks over to see Eiji tossing and turning in his sleep. “ No don’t burn please I’m sorry!” he mutters. Yut Lung turns over so he doesn’t have to look at the other boy. Even if he cared which he didn't, what could he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to the documentary The Mafia vs New York, burning down whole blocks really was a Mafia tactic when they wanted to set an example. Harming and even killing small business owners who couldn't pay was fairly standard. The Mafia supporting gay thing is fairly recent but given how the mob does rely on public opinion it's not that surprising.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Yut Lung awaken to the unpleasant sight of Hau Lung leering at him.   
“ My little brother with a face that reflects the youthful bloom of the peony” 

Eiji mumbles something about how it's too early for this shit which is the first time Yut Lung finds them in agreement. 

Hau Lung glares at the Japanese boy “ Your far too close to Yut Lung” 

Eiji apologies and scurries away from the younger boy. 

“ Eldest brother Wang wanted to see us?” Yut Lung guessed. 

“ You have five minutes to make yourselves presentable” Hau Lung claps his hands at a servant “ Turn the trash into a treasure” he ordered.   
“ Well do our best master!” the servants chorused 

Eiji protested loudly as they made a mad dash at his hair with combs and gel. 

Hau Lung pulls down the sleeve of Yut Lung’s red silk pajamas “ Let me help you, little brother”  
After five minutes of putting up with Hau Lung’s slobbering as he dresses him. Yut Lung is almost relieved when a servant arrives to tell them Wang Lung requires them to go down to the practice area…

“ Can I hold it?” Eiji asked looking with childish enthusiasm at the gun in Yut Lung’s hand. 

“ You can keep it consider it a wedding present,” Yut Lung said sardonically pressing it into the other boy's hand. 

“ I know you don’t take us seriously,” Eiji sighed. “ Must you mock me?” 

“ Do you know why algae live on the backs of Spider Crabs?” Yut Lung asked   
The older boy shakes his head. 

“ The dull greenish-brown color of the algae helps the Spider Crab blend in unnoticed by predators and the algae gets home in exchange. You and I are similar” Yut Lung explains.   
“ Ok my little Spider Crab!” Eiji said cheekily

“ Irritating” Yut Lung growled. “ I meant the mutualism you idolt!” he walks over to one of his brother's men who’s managing the Gun racks. “ Please about eight rounds” then he walks back over to Eiji after the gun is returned to him. 

The Japanese boy glares at the servant who the younger suspects had been checking out his ass. Yut Lung leads Eiji to the practicing range. 

“ Here line it up and aim” Yut Lung orders. 

Eiji starts to do so. 

“ No here let me show you, hold it as high as you can” Yut Lung demonstrates “ Or the top may come off and you’ll hurt your hand”   
Eiji puts his hand on the top of the gun. 

“ Now take your three fingers like this” the younger boy shows him. “ Take your non-firing hand and rotate it, make sure part of your knuckle reaches your wrist. Your wrist has to be parallel with the slide”

The Japanese boy copies him and after getting frustrated by his fumbling. 

Yut Lung takes his fingers and arranges them “ There your thumb and trigger finger have to be even” 

Eiji looks at him “ Now I can shoot right?” 

“ Show me your shooting stance” Yut Lung orders. 

Eiji stands and aims the gun Yut Lung shakes his head “ No” 

“ What but this is how I saw it on tv” he argues. 

“ It looks good from a distance” Yut Lung warned “ But you need too” The younger boy drapes a hand around Eiji’s waist “ Relax your hips”   
The Japanese boy flushes bright red but he relaxes against the limb.   
Then Yut Lung notices the bulge. 

“ Oh that's um ” Eiji stammered. 

“It's going to throw the balance of your body completely off,” the younger boy said casually. “ I can take care of that” 

“ Am I about to get my Weiner sucked?” Eiji asked enthusiastically

“ I’m not going to be that generous” Yut Lung scoffed. 

“ Bet you’ve got a small one!” the older boy muttered. 

“ Want to see?” Yut Lung asked sarcastically   
“ Yes” Eiji responds 

“ I married a pervert,” Yut Lung complained 

“ We Japanese just don’t see Sex as that big a deal” 

I hate you Yut Lung thought venomously. He thought of the millions of hands that had pinched, twisted and marked his body. Jealousy turns his stomach and sours his mouth like the taste of every man that’s stained his lips. 

“ You can walk back with that since you're so shameless!” Yut Lung snaps coldly.   
“ Yut Lung wait I’m sorry,” Eiji said   
Then a shadow falls over them both and Wang Lung approaches. 

“ Big brother Wang?” the older man comes toward them. 

“ Lee Sama it's so nice of you to check on us?” Eiji said Yut Lung notices with amusement his erection has wilted. 

“ Is my brother troubling you?” Wang Lung asked him 

Yut Lung goes quiet with fear was his plan to stay the one in control of this dynamic already about to be undermined? One word from Eiji and Wang Lung eager for his support would make Yut Lung do what the Japanese boy wanted. 

“ No, I made an ignorant remark about Chinese culture and was rightfully corrected by Yut Lung” Eiji widens his eyes.  
“ Is my little brother not satisfying you” Wang Lung grilled. 

“ Yut Lung has been very generous in bed” Eiji lied. 

“ The servants have told me differently,” The eldest brother said 

“ We Japanese have sex very quietly” Eiji retorted pleasantly. 

“ We’re to attend a Charity event in two days. Here are your lines” the man hands Eiji a series of cue cards. “ I apologize for Hau Lung's hasty actions last night,” he adds. “ I intended to ease you into the family business” When you realize no one will save you. That we own you, everything you say in the public eye is dictated by us. Yut Lung can hear the underlying meaning of his words clearly. It's not until he leaves that Eiji makes a face.

“ Why did you lie for me?” Yut Lung asked him, confusion fills him. 

“ Your a cruel selfish fucking brat” Eiji states “ But I said I’d be a good husband”

“ Forget the gun training we need to practice” Yut Lung takes the cue cards from him.

“ What is this shit!” Eiji exclaimed five minutes later. “ Our eyes met across the room?”   
“ Hau Lung, Wang Lung has the passion of a polar ice cap” Yut Lung snarked pouring himself a bottle of wine.   
Eiji looks at him  
“ What?” the younger boy snaps. 

“ How can someone so cute have a terrible personality?” Eiji shook his head. 

“ A cute disposition would get us both killed” Yut Lung retorts. 

“ Seems we have to be more physically affectionate in public,” Eiji said uncomfortably looking at the cue card notes.  
“Let's start with kissing,” Yut Lung remarked 

“ Quick pecks?” Eiji asked 

“ That’s best, I wouldn't want to make our audience too uncomfortable,” Yut Lung said sarcastically.   
Eiji gives him another kiss. 

“ Why are your kisses different?” Yut Lung asked him 

“ What do you mean?” Eiji asked 

“ I’ve done a lot of kissing this feels odd ” The younger boy admitted. 

“ I don’t know you are the first boy I’ve kissed” Eiji admitted. 

“I wish you wouldn’t say things like that” Yut Lung scowls. 

They run through a few more questions. 

Then Yut Lung sinks to his knees and starts fumbling with Eiji’s zipper. 

“ I thought you said you weren’t going to be generous,” Eij said with confusion. 

" You manipulated my brother, for someone new to our world you adapt well" Yut Lung praised. 

“ I don’t understand you, do you want to have sex?” Eiji asked 

Yut runs a hand possessively along Eiji’s back pressing himself against him. “You're an empty-headed fool, but you were my choice” 

Eiji shakes his head“ I...I don’t understand you” 

. “ You lie a lot, that's ok I lie too” Yut Lung. 

“ Marriages shouldn’t be full of lies” Eiji retorted sharply. 

“ Like your parents?” Yut Lung wants to twist the knife. “ Do you want me to be absolutely honest Eiji chan?” he taunts. 

“ Fuck you!” Eiji snapped 

“ I like how gutsy you are sometimes like a bunny bearing its two teeth” the younger boy laughed. He invades Eiji’s space “ Hau wants to shatter you as fast as possible. Wang wants to break off one piece at a time. You need to learn to bend” Then Yut Lung pulls Eiji’s pants down around his ankles.

“ I’m the only one you've got” Yut Lung reminds him “ You want me” he strokes him through the fabric and the Japanese boy lets out a little sound. 

“ Yesss” he moans “ Yut Lung, please!’ 

“ Soft, big-eyed and horny like a little Rabbit” the younger boy taunts he snaps the waistband of the other boys boxers enjoying being the one in control for once. Those eyes look at him nervously. Yut Lung looks at the muscles beneath the other boy's shirt. He likes the fact Eiji is physically bigger than him, that strong body rendered useless. Yut Lung hooks his fingers into the sides of the cotton fabric “ Ready?” he asked 

“ Stop teasing…. you fucking bastard!” Eiji burst out 

Yut Lung laughs kisses him mocking on the nose then proceeds to give him the release he desperately craves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, I'm going to put this story on hiatus because I want to rewrite one or two chapters and add some more build-up to events. I also want to work on the fanfics I already started that aren't one-shots, before I do another big one, I hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I went and started another fic because it was supposed to be a one-shot for the Yut Lung & Eiji collection but this idea was just too big. I am however still going to finish my big crossover fic and this is going to be fairly short. I've already written half of it. 
> 
> I did some research on Japanese marriage law but please correct me if I got something wrong. 
> 
> Eiji's parents never seemed like the best parents in Fly Boy in the Sky, his mom was implied to flirt around while his dad was in the hospital and she got all pissy at Eiji for hanging out with Ibe. Also the fact Eiji knows how to keep house cook etc suggests he basically ran the household. I don't think Eiji's parents were monsters but I do think they put duty before support of each other. 
> 
> That being said Yut Lung is kind of biased because he just does not understand poverty or the concept of the deep-seated obligation that runs through Japanese culture. Not to mention the Lees have perverted the duty to family thing beyond belief. So Yut has a very skewed concept of family dynamics.


End file.
